Praesidium
by JJSecret
Summary: When Tim's case turns up an unexpected surprise, what will he do? How will Jason take the news? Will Jason support Tim's decision and help him? Semi-established JayxTim, they will establish their relationship soon. Don't worry...
1. Chapter 1

Praesidium (Protect)

Tim had been searching for any lead he could find in his notes and files. All he knew so far was that there was a sex trafficking lord picking up kids all throughout Gotham.

Was he a bit out of his league?

Maybe.

Was he going to stop looking?

Most definitely no.

There was no evidence of a particular age range for the kids. So far, from missing person reports, the kids abducted were ages two to fifteen years old. Sick bastards. Why would anyone even think about having any type of sexual relations with a fucking two year old?!

Yep. This world was definitely fucked up.

Tim had talked to Jason a few times throughout this case. He doesn't know much about it from his time as Red Hood and his contacts haven't told him anything except that they were international sex traffickers.

Tim already knew this.

 **Tim's POV:**

Jason had talked about his case involving Bane and asked me if there was anything important that he should know about. I gave him headway and told him about all of Bane's usual hangouts and hideouts, along with information about where he gets his venom supply, though this information was ever changing and could be out dated. I asked him if he wanted backup because Bane is a heavy hitter. He declined my offer, unfortunately. He said that he'd be fine, but I know that I am going to be the one patching him up and telling him "I told you so" in a few days.

 **Third Person:**

That was the last conversation that Tim had with Jason and that was a few days ago.

It has been awhile since Tim has talked to the rest of the family as well. Everyone was either out of the city or out of the country. Alfred was in London doing…I don't know, Alfred things. Who knows what he does. Batman and Robin are in Russia on some case while Bruce Wayne and his young heir Damian Wayne are in Russia on business. And Dick? Tim called him 10 days ago and told him that the Titans needed his help, but that he was preoccupied with this obnoxious case. He hasn't called or texted since he got to the Titans Tower. He's probably spending time with the Titans, causing havoc and fighting alongside them once more, even if it was only temporary.

Tim decides to hit the streets once more as Red Robin since it was still early in the night.

At almost the end of his patrol, Tim caught wind of a lead on his case and hurried to the docks where the traffickers were said to be hiding their "shipments". When Tim got there, he turned his thermal lenses on and scanned the outside of the building.

No one was there.

'Perfect' Tim thought with a small smile.

He broke into the warehouse with stealth that would put Batman to shame and thermally scanned the inside of the building. The only heat source, though it was small, caught his attention. He walked along the rafters and stood above where the heat source was coming from. It was an old, yet sturdy, locked shipping crate and depending on the size of the heat source, the lock was not to keep someone in, but to keep people out.

Tim approached the crate slowly and picked the lock in less than five seconds. He grabbed his collapsible bo-staff and the small flashlight off his signature, crisscrossing belt and peered into the crate looking all the way to the back.

Inside the crate sat a lonely, torn, old, and dirty car seat. It looked as if it had been pulled out of a dumpster or even the dump yard. However, the car seat itself wasn't what shook Tim from head to toe.

It was the fact that there was an infant sitting in the car seat, sleeping like nothing had happened to it, that shocked him.

He crouched down in front of the seat. He unbuckled the already ripping straps of the seat and took off his cape and laid his cape down next to the seat. He carefully lifted the baby out of the seat so as not to wake the poor thing and wrapped the infant up in his cape.

The baby was no more than two months old. It was clothed at least, but looks like it hadn't been fed properly and smelled like it hasn't had its diaper changed in quite some time.

He called the Redbird to the warehouse after he wrapped up the baby. He quickly set some explosives with a timer of five minutes.

He left the warehouse and held the infant close to him as he climbed into his car. He kept the infant in his arms the entire way to the closest safe house. He took the now awake and screaming baby into his safe house and quickly changed into civvies before grabbing the child and removing the overly spoiled diaper.

'Oh. It's a girl.' Tim thought to himself after removing her diaper.

He grabbed the smallest blanket in his safe house and wrapped the girl in the blanket before taking her back to his car which has been switched to its civilian mode. He held the girl as he drove to the nearest 24 hour Walmart in hopes of buying all of the necessary things to care for this child for a few days until he figured out what to do with her.

He couldn't give her to the GCPD. She would only end up in the city's corrupted foster system. He wouldn't wish that on any child, let alone an infant. He didn't even bother with trying to find where she came from. She had been in that warehouse less than a day. With the way her diaper was soiled and the fact that she looked underweight, she probably wasn't getting the care that she needed.

She wasn't _wanted_.

Tim would figure it out, but for now, he bought all the necessary items for the baby girl (okay, he really needed to call her something instead of baby). He bought a variety of items including diapers, wipes, destatin (he had to ask a woman at the store what he should use), a few baby blankets, a highchair, formula, clothes, binkies, etc., etc., etc.

After getting everything in his car, including the new car seat in which the child was held, he drove to his actual apartment instead of one of his safe houses (though this apartment of his could arguably be used as a safe house). The little girl fell asleep in her seat so he left her in his living room while he grabbed all the bags and boxes of items and lugged them up six flights of stairs.

' _Dick cannot say I don't have upper body strength!'_ Tim thought to himself. Dick always teased him about his size, but…then again…Jason and Damian did to…bastards.

When he brought the last of the items upstairs to his apartment, the girl had woken up and was _screaming_ bloody murder! He went to the infant and got her out of the car seat, grabbed the bathing tub, a fresh diaper, the destatin, baby soap, and a warm pajama onesie and headed towards his bedroom.

He left the diaper, destatin, and onesie on his bed. He proceeded to his bathroom and ran some warm, shallow bath water and set the bathing tub and soap inside the tub. He took off the dirty and soiled onesie she had been wearing and tossed it onto the floor.

Tim put the baby in the small bathing tub and proceeded to wash her as gently as possible. He didn't want her to get sick because of the dirty water or make her rash worse than it already was by rubbing the tender area. He finished washing her and put her in a towel. He looked at the bath water and it was a murky, dirty brown color and it smelled like feces and urine.

He drained the tub and took the infant (this name thing is getting ridiculous now) to his bedroom and laid her down on his plush queen sized bed. He applied destatin after drying the girl and put on the fresh diaper. He put the warm pj onesie on her and headed back to the bags in his entry way and pulled out a bottle, a tin of formula, and a baby blanket.

Tim washed the bottle out and filled it with warm formula. He looked at the infant, who was now staring at him with big eyes, and put the bottle to her mouth. She suckled greedily at the bottle.

Tim smiled at her as she looked towards him again. Why did she have to be so damn _cute_?

Tim made his way slowly, swaying the baby as she drank from the bottle until he got to the only rocking recliner in his apartment. He grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap and then put the beautiful little girl on the pillow as she continued to drink.

Once the infant was done, Tim draped a cloth over his shoulder and patted the baby's back. She burped not moments later with some liquid. He figured this would happen. He has seen a few mothers on the street do this as well as movies that had babies in them. Who hasn't?

Tim put the girl back on his lap and put the baby blanket around her. He rocked, but she wouldn't fall all the way to sleep, so he tried the next best thing.

Tim hummed one of the songs Jason had hummed to him when he was comforting Tim after a nightmare. "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers. It was totally cliché.

Nearing the chorus of his humming he looked down and saw the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. Tim sighed, contemplating whether or not he wanted to risk waking up the baby girl in his arms by standing up.

He just stared at her and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers. Welcome, if you just found this story and hello again, if you have been reading. I'm sorry this update took so long. College is coming to a close and I have been super busy. I meant to get this up weeks ago, but I had two dance shows and I have four more coming up in late June. Please stay with me. This is my first attempt at a multiple chapter story. I also have drabbles coming out soon. I don't own anything in this story except the baby. I welcome criticism and comments. Please read, rate, and review. Also, do not hesitate to ask me anything you want.

Happy reading!

Chapter 2

Tim woke up to a small squirm in his arms. He lifted his head up only to find that he had fallen asleep with the baby in his arms. She was crying. Tim got up and grabbed the entire bag of diapers this time and headed to his bedroom. The destatin and wipes were already on his bed. He set the girl ( _fxxk this pronoun game…)_ on his bed and, with tired eyes and slow fingers, began to remove her soiled diaper.

After cleaning her, applying more destatin, and putting on the fresh diaper, Tim wrapped his plush throw blanket around the girl to prevent her from rolling off the bed. He moved to the kitchen after making sure she was secure and started to make up another bottle. He looked at the clock to find that he has only been asleep for two hours…ugh.

After five long minutes of preparing a bottle, Tim walked back to his bedroom and crawled onto his bed. He curled around the infant on his side, propped his head up on his fist with his elbow digging into the mattress, and put the nipple of the bottle to the little girl's mouth. She greedily started suckling the warm liquid from the bottle.

Tim stared at her as she drank. He took his fist out from under his face and stroked the girl's soft, thin hair.

' _I saved her.'_ Tim thought then said to the girl, "You get to live to learn about the world. You get to live to learn how to walk, talk, and play….you get to live to learn how to love. You have the chance to do something great now." Tim's eyes burned and were becoming wet in the corners. _Why am I being so emotional about this?_ He thought to himself.

"I won't let anyone hurt you…I promise." He said as a tear escaped his left eye.

The girl had just looked up at him when he first started talking, but now she was drifting into sleep again. He laid his head down and started to drift while he was still curled around her in the middle of his bed.

**Early morning**

Tim awoke to a small crash in his living room. He looked down at the sleeping beauty next to him. The bottle was empty and just lying next to Tim's head. He needed to carefully get off the bed so he didn't wake her. He didn't want to alert whoever was in his apartment that they were in the bedroom.

He cracked his door open slightly to peer into the living room. There was a large figure standing there with a hood on. He went to remove his hood, but was slow in movement.

" _Ah…Shit."_ The figure said. Tim knew exactly who it was once he saw the hood and leather jacket, but he had to be sure.

Tim ran a hand through his slightly messy hair and walked into his bathroom grabbing his first aide box. He walked through his bedroom door and into his living room, closing the bedroom door behind him quietly.

Jason looked up at him and gave a sly smile.

"I told you so…" Tim said giving Jason a snarky smile in return while passing by him and beckoning him to the kitchen.

"Shut up, Babybird." Tim smiled at that. The nickname Jason had given him; he loved it.

Tim grabbed one of his breakfast bar chairs and pulled it into the kitchen near the sink. He tapped on the chair, asking Jason to remove his jacket and the top half of his Kevlar suit, and set the box adjacent to the chair on the counter.

"What all do you- _Holy shit, Jay!_ " Tim said looking at Jason's upper body. It was an assortment of black, blue, purple, and pink. There were several minor cuts and a couple that needed stitches.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it please."

"What happened?"

"Croc happened. Son of a bitch handed me my ass."

"On a silver platter, I take it." Jason looked over his shoulder and frowned at Tim. Tim just looked at him through his lashes and smiled.

"I know this is a stretch, but…do you have any alcohol?" Tim leaned around Jason and looked at him with furrowed brows.

"And why would that 'be a stretch'?" Tim asked.

"You hardly ever drink."

"But you do and you are over here often so I keep a stock. What do you want?"

"Something hard would be nice."

"Here." Tim said as he stood in front of Jason and handed him a bottle.

The bottle was short and round with a small thin neck. Jason grabbed the bottle and just stared at Tim for a minute.

"Why are you just standing there?"

"I want to see your face when you drink some." Tim smiled again, but this time it looked more mischievous.

"O-kay?" Jason opened the bottle and smelled the liquid. He then carefully, while staring at Tim, put the bottle to his lips and tipped it. He scrunched up his face a bit, swallowed, and started coughing. Tim was just laughing, but quietly.

"What the hell is this?" Jason asked after Tim stopped laughing. Tim had moved back behind Jason and continued working on his wounds.

"That is Glenmorangie Pride 1981." Tim said with pride. Hah. Ironic.

"Never heard of it. It's strong. Where did you get this?"

"I bought it." Tim said nonchalantly.

"Something like this can't be cheap. How much was this?"

"About $4,200 plus shipping and handling." Tim said as if it was no big deal.

"Why did you buy this?"

Tim looked down this time and blushed. "I thought that you might like it."

Jason smiled at that. "Well I do, but it is strong and will take some getting used to. _OW!"_ Tim had been stitching Jason for a few minutes now, but that hurt.

"Sorry. My hand slipped your blood." Tim said.

"It's fine." Jason said as Tim tied off the last stitch.

Jason stood up after the last bandage was applied and stretched as much as possible without pulling stitches. He walked towards Tim's bedroom because _damn it all he needed to pee_. All of the sudden Tim was rushing in front of him and splaying both of his hands on his chest saying, "You can't go in there."

Jason pursed his lips and raised a brow. "And why not?"

Tim shifted and looked to the door for a second, then turned back to Jason. "Just because. There is another bathroom down the hall."

"Whatever you did, you know you can tell me right?" Jason asked as he quirked a brow.

"I know." Tim said as he leaned up and kissed Jason on the corner of his lips.

"So what are you hiding, Babybird?" _Damn that nickname!_ Tim thought.

"Nothing. My room is just a mess and I don't want you to see it."

"Really?! Your version of a ' _mess_ ' is your stapler being out of line on your desk, which, by the way, is out here so I know for a fact that your room looks just as clean as Alfred's, which really says a LOT about you."

Tim sighed. Jason was going to have to find out at some point that Tim had a _baby_ in his apartment.

 _Buuuuut,_ I guess the baby decided to announce her presence by herself.

Jason's face twisted and he looked at Tim with a look of shock, concern, and total confusion on his face. Jason pushed Tim out of the way and opened the door only to find an infant laying in the middle of Tim's bed. Tim walked around Jason and casually started changing the baby's diaper…

"Tim…what the hell? Why do you have a baby?"

Tim had just finished with the fresh diaper and was now holding the infant in his arms. "I was out on patrol working on my sex trafficking case and when I went to their warehouse that was supposedly holding their 'shipments' of children, I did a thermal scan outside and came up with nothing. I wanted to finish this case and get these people behind bars so I went in. When I went inside and did another thermal scan, I came across a small heat signature. That small heat was her."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why she is here. Why didn't you take her to the GCPD to try and find her parents? Her parents are probably wor-" Tim cuts Jason off.

"Her parents didn't care about her! Just like mine didn't care about me! She was only in the shipping container for a few hours. She hadn't been missing long. She is underweight and was extremely dirty when I found her! Her parents didn't care about her enough to take care of her! So I took her."

"And why didn't you take her to an orphanage or something?" Tim looked appalled by the suggestion.

"You know exactly why I wouldn't take her there. We have both lived the orphan life. You should know exactly why I wouldn't _dare_ take her to some place like that. The orphanages and foster care systems are corrupt in this city. She would be lucky if she made it past two years old in the system."

Jason has a grim look on his face. "So you are, what? A single dad now?"

Tim looks down at the little girl in his protective arms. "Ye-yeah. I guess I am."

Jason smiles at Tim. Tim still has his head bowed down to the little girl with his nose in what little hair she has. Jason understands him, his reasoning, why he kept her.

"What is her name then?"

"What?" Tim looks up at Jason now with a confused look on his face.

"If you are going to be her father, then what is her name?" Jason walks closer to Tim and touches the girl's head.

"I-I don't know. I haven't thought about that."

"Let's name her then." Jason looks at Tim and smiles. He closes the gap between them and kisses his cheek.

"Okay."

They head to the living room and sit down to discuss the urgent matter of _names._

"Alright. So…it's a girl right?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…girl names, girl names." Jason comically puts his hand on his chin and tilts his head.

Tim giggles. "What about Ava?"

"No. How about Olivia?"

"Mm, nah. Amelia?"

"Like the chick who flew the plane? No."

"Alright then, what about Haley?"

"Hmmm…"

"I think it fits."

"Yeah it does. Little Haley. What about a middle name? Or she could not have one."

Tim is silent for a few moments, then he says, "Elizabeth."

"You are good at this whole naming thing." Tim blushes and smiles. "Haley Elizabeth…Which last name?"

"I don't know."

"I say she should hold your last name."

"Mine?"

"Yup. Haley Elizabeth Drake. It has a ring to it." Jason smiles again when Tim smiles at him.

"It sounds perfect." Tim announces and then closes the gap between himself and Jason with the baby in between them and deeply kisses Jason on the lips. They break apart and Tim gives Jason a sly smile. "Go take a shower and get some sleep. The delivery truck is coming tomorrow and I'll need help setting up all that stuff." Tim says as he points near the door.

How Jason didn't see the things that were already there when he came in is above him. "Alright. Figure out where you want to put everything."

"Mm-kay."

_ **Morning** _

Jason gets up and changes into some civilian clothes that he leaves at Tim's apartment. Tim is walking around the living room rocking back and forth with Haley. There are a few papers on the coffee table that have makeshift blueprints of the spare bedroom in Tim's apartment.

"Which one do you want to use?" Tim turns around and walks over to the blueprints and looks at them.

"Uum…I think I want to use this one." Tim holds out the paper that has the blueprints of the spare bedroom with the furniture placed in specific spots. Across from the door would be the crib, in the space between the crib and the walls on either side would be storage for toys (when Tim actually got some), the diaper changing table would be directly to the right of the door when walking in, there would be a rocking chair and ottoman near the crib on the left, and to the left of the door (when walking in) would be the dresser that held clothes. Once Tim got one, there would be a rug in the middle of the room.

The room itself was secure. It had only one window that didn't open- Tim made sure of that when he moved in- and it had an escape hatch for…well, escaping.

Jason set to work immediately and was finished within two hours. Tim walked in during the last few moments Jason was finishing up and helped him with the sheets and blankets and clothes that Tim had gotten so far. Tim also was out in the living room setting up the high chair and washing and putting away baby bowls, bottles, forks, spoons, and countless nipples for the bottles. He also put the countless diapers into the changing table along with the two tubs of wipes, and the destatin. He put what clothes he had gotten for Haley into her dresser along with a couple of bibs and two baby blankets. Tim got the plush throw blanket from his bed and tossed it over the back of the rocking chair.

"Done." Jason announced as he walked into the living room. Tim was sitting on the couch with diapers and other baby things around him packing a freaking diaper bag…

Jason just started laughing.

"Don't laugh. I'm only doing this because I'm taking her to Leslie. I want to know exactly how old she is and if she is healthy."

"When are you going?" Jason sits on the opposite side of the couch.

"As soon as I'm done with this bag." Tim smiles and looks at Jason then… "Can you hold her for a few minutes while I finish this bag?" Tim is just staring at Jason.

"Uum…I'm not sure that's a g-" Tim just holds Haley out to Jason and Jason just grabs her. Tim stands there for a moment so Jason can adjust. When Jason starts holding her incorrectly, Tim jumps in and helps him.

"Try holding her like this." Tim grabs Jason's arms and adjusts them around Haley so that Jason's left arm is supporting her upper back and head while his left hand is on her butt. "There."

Tim is still leaning down with his hands on Jason's arm and hand. He leans in and kisses the side of Haley's head and walks away.

_A few minutes later_

Tim has been strutting, not just walking, but _strutting_ , around the apartment and packing the light grey and red diaper bag. Jason has just been cooing at the infant in his hold and staring at Tim's butt whenever it got in his face.

"Ready to go, Jay?" Jason stops mid-coo and looks up at Tim who is staring at him with a sweet smile on his face. Tim sets the car seat he was holding onto the couch beside Jason.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jason had no idea he was going, but he didn't want to miss Haley's first checkup… ' _Wait a minute?_ ' Jason thinks to himself.

Tim grabs Haley from Jason's arms and gives her Eskimo kisses then settles her in her seat. Tim grabs the diaper bag, his wallet, keys, and some papers that are in a file, probably for Leslie. Jason grabs the car seat and follows Tim out the door.

They make their way to the private garage, specifically for Tim because of his night job, and Tim walks towards his white Kia Soul. Jason looks around and sees a total of six cars and three motorcycles.

"When did you get this many cars?"

"I have invested in them over the years, because, unlike you, I have a public persona and people know what my business car looks like. I get surrounded by paparazzi every time I leave my apartment in my Bugatti."

 _WHAT?!_ " _You have a fucking Bugatti?!"_ Jason looks around the garage frantically, searching for the Bugatti. I must be the covered one at the edge of the garage.

"Yes, I do. It was recommended by Bruce that I have an extremely nice car for my CEO business. You know how he _only_ takes the Ferrari?" Tim stops and looks to Jason.

"Y-yeah?" Jason is just eyeing him.

"Well, I decided to one up him and buy a $3.3 million car." Tim has a smug look on his face. "I'll let you see it when we get back, if you want." Tim turns around and opens the Kia and takes the car seat from Jason and places the baby inside then sits next to the infant after buckling the seat in.

"I would love to see it. Wait, I'm driving?" Jason looks almost dumbfounded.

"Yes. Now get in." Tim just smiles at him again.

Jason gets in and they drive for nearly 15 minutes before they get to Leslie's facility. Jason parks the car, then steps out and waits for Tim to get out. Tim gets out with the car seat draped on his arm and a sleeping infant in the seat. He also has the diaper bag draped over his shoulder. He looks like a mom who knows what she is doing even though this is her first child. Haley doesn't stir when Tim caresses her cheek.

They walk in through the back of the clinic and settle in a private room. Right as Tim sets the seat down, Leslie walks in.

"When you said you needed a checkup performed, you didn't mention that it wasn't for you…" She said shell-shocked that Tim, and Jason of all people, had an infant with them.

Tim hands over a file with a few papers in it. "This contains the report from that night explaining the circumstances of which I found her." Tim unbuckles the seat's restraints and take the infant out of the seat.

"I love how you are so punctual and straight forward, but in a nice way." Leslie smiles at Tim after she finishes looking over the file.

"Yeah, he is nothing like B." Jason pipes up from his spot against the counter.

"Nice to see you Jason." Leslie gave Jason a sweet smile. She then approached Tim and the now crying infant and started her work. Leslie measured the baby weighed her, did a physical exam, did a hearing screening, and took blood so they could determine her approximate age and make sure she was healthy. However, being Leslie's _special_ clients, the results were done in the same room. After 20 minutes, Leslie printed out a couple pieces of paper and sat on her chair in front of the examination table.

"Alright, so she has low weight, but thanks to you she is gaining weight. She is about 6 weeks old, making her to be born in early April, more specifically the first week of April. She is disease free. You have yourself a fairly healthy baby girl. Are you keeping her?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah I am." Tim said immediately.

"Alright then, I want you to fill out what you can and then sign it." Leslie hands him a birth certificate and a pen.

"Jay, can you take her?" Tim looks to Jason and immediately Jason moves to take the infant.

On the paper was, ' _Birth Certificate. This is to certify that Haley Elizabeth Drake, weighing 8lbs, 0 oz., was born on the 6_ _th_ _day of April to Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne and _ in the year of 2016.'_

Tim finished filling it out while Jason watched over his shoulder.

"You forgot something." Jason said suddenly and handed Tim the baby. Jason took the paper and pen and signed his name on the document.

' _Birth Certificate. This is to certify that Haley Elizabeth Drake, weighing 8 lbs., 0 oz., was born on the 6th day of April to Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne and Jason Peter Todd in the year of 2016.'_

Tim stared at the document and that was when Jason leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"There is no way you can do this alone. I'm going to help you." Jason smiles down at Tim with his hand wrapped around Tim's waist.

"Let's go home." Tim says.

"I'll let you know when to come back. Here is a copy of the blood test and an extra copy of the birth certificate for your files." Leslie puts the papers in a manila folder and hand them to Jason while Tim puts Haley back in her seat. "Oh…and good luck telling Bruce about this." Leslie said right as they walked out the door.

' _Oh shit_!' Tim thought. ' _I forgot about them!_ '


	3. Chapter 3

See end of chapter for notes.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tim and Jason made it back to Tim's apartment with Haley. Tim showed Jason his Bugatti, which Jason was MUCH too excited about and he just HAD to sit in it, and proceeded to go inside. Jason carried the infant in her seat up the six flights of stairs, for which Tim was thankful. Tim jogged ahead and opened the door before Jason could get there, for which _Jason_ was thankful. They walked in and Tim immediately went to the kitchen and prepared a bottle.

After five minutes sitting with Haley and secretly cooing at her and smiling, Jason watched as Tim strolled into the living room and handed him the bottle. Tim proceeded to get the infant out of her seat and then grabbed the bottle from Jason again.

 **Jason's POV**

I watched as Tim put the bottle to Haley's mouth and sway back and forth in a soothing manner. Tim is going to be a great parent to this orphan, though I guess I'm in this to now, aren't I?"

"Tim?" Tim turns around and looks at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes. I stare at him still feeding Haley and the way he is standing looks, well, kinda motherly, to be honest. I look back at Tim's eyes and he is just staring at me with an amused eyebrow raised. Shit…what was I going to ask?

"How old are you?" It just popped out of my mouth before I could even think about it.

"I'm 19. Why?" He smiles.

"Just wondering." OH! I remember now. "Hey, Tim?"

"Yes, Jason?" He says without looking at me. Tim is looking down at Haley now, with loving eyes.

"Uum…how is this going to work?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He furrows his brows as he looks up at me.

"Us." I gesture to me and him, then to her.

"Well, for starters, you are going to have to move in." Tim says over his shoulder as he starts to walk off down the hall, most likely to Haley's new room.

"I kind of figured _that_ part out already, but where am I going to sleep?" I say as I follow him in.

"In my bed…duh." Tim smiles devilishly. I just stare at him. Tim sits in the rocking chair and starts to rock it. I walk over to him and sit on the matching rocking foot-rest facing Tim and Haley. I lean forward and start stroking Haley's ridiculously soft baby hair. Tim is now the one to stare at me, but he has a smile on his face too; a sweet smile.

"What?" I ask after I let him stare a bit longer.

"You…" Tim looks down at my hand that is gently stroking Haley's hair. "…you surprise me."

I look up at him with a raised brow. "How so?" I ask and sit back with my elbows resting on my knees.

"Well, the Red Hood is badass, strong, tough, and couldn't give two shits if he killed someone." Tim says and I laugh.

"First time I've heard _that_ before." I say in all seriousness, well, mostly. Tim _giggles_. Since when does he giggle?

"I just mean that you are so gentle when you are being just _Jason Todd_. Why did you wait so long to show me this side of yourself?" Tim asked seriously.

"You know I have a soft spot for kids, Tim-" Tim cuts me off.

"No. Your attitude towards me has changed too. It's almost like…"

"Like what?" Tim almost looks afraid to say what he wants to say. "You can say it, Tim. I won't get upset." I say with a reassuring smile.

"It's almost like you never died. Like you went from being that confident, driven Robin to a confident, driven, badass anti-hero with a…" Tim didn't finish.

"With an unbreakable love for the people who are close to him?" I finish for him.

Tim looks up at me and blushes. Why is he blushing?

"Did you just basically say that you love me?" Tim asks suddenly. My eyes go wide then I look at him in the eyes, then to Haley, then back to Tim.

"Not just you, Tim. I love both of you." I confess. Tim smiles big and with teeth. He is so perfect, just like Haley.

"How did I get so lucky?" Did I just say that out loud? I must have because Tim is leaning towards me. Tim sets his lips against mine and I grab around his neck to pull him closer.

The kiss lasts until we can no longer breathe and we come up for air. Tim gets up and sets Haley in her crib. At some point, Haley went to sleep. Tim then turns around and grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room. After he quietly shuts the door, he drags me done the hall next to his bedroom door and pushes me up against it without warning and smashes his lips against mine.

I'm startled by this movement because this is very unlike Tim. I flip us over and pin him to the door and start to ravish his neck and find his sensitive spots and suck on them. Tim is suddenly pushing me back and looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"How old are you?" Really?! Of all the things he could have said or asked…

"22…I think." I answer him with my brows furrowed. Why did he want to know?

"Are you really 22? There was that one year gap that you weren't-" I kiss him to shut him up, effectively cutting him off.

"My blood is rushing to my genitals and all you want to know is how old I am?!" I say as Tim blushes furiously. I just pick him up and open his doors and toss him on his bed. I quietly shut the doors and go back to my main objective.

Tim.

 _My_ Tim.

* * *

OKAY! I know this is shorter than the other two chapters, BY A LOT, and i'm sorry, but this chapter was just used as a filler and to establish their relationship. \^o^/

ANYWAY, thank you if you are still sticking with me. I would appreciate some feedback as to what is going on.

Also, to clarify, the ages are as follows:

Tim-19

Jason-22

Haley-6 weeks

Dick-25

Damian-16

Bruce-46 (Totally a wild guess, but whatever, I don't quite know what age to put him at.)

Alfred-old... I'm not going to give a specific age for him. Just imagine good ol' Al.

Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter is longer than the last. It has another two characters thrown in as well. It was a little more difficult to write this chapter than I first thought it would be... Oh well. BTW, I have prompted drabbles on my account as well and they are so far doing fairly well. Any-who, I hope you enjoy! Please RRR!**

 **I don't own anything except Haley!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **_Tim's POV_**

I wake up to a crying sound next to my ear. I look over at the bedside table and see a baby monitor. Oh yeah. I'm a dad now. I look over and Jason is laying on his side with his arm across my bare stomach. The sheets are pooled at mine and Jason's hips. This isn't the first time that we've had sex, but it was definitely the best time. We've done it maybe only…two or three times? I look over at Jason again and I smile contently. He makes me happy and we are officially together. AND we have a baby. I think that's what caused us to have sex in the first place, now that I think about it. _Thank you, Haley!_

Oh speaking of her…

I slip out from underneath Jason's arm to go take care of Haley. He stirs only slightly, but stays asleep. I put my boxers on and then slip my sweats over them. I decide to forgo my shirt because it is a comfortable temperature in my apartment. I grab the monitor and walk out of the room. I head to the kitchen to prep a bottle and leave it to warm while I grab Haley. I head to Haley's room and briskly walk to her crib. God, it stinks in here. I take her over to the changing table and give her a fresh diaper. Her rash is getting better which makes me happy. I then head back to the kitchen with her in my arms.

The bottle is ready by time I reach the kitchen and I grab said bottle and sit on the couch. I grab my phone off of the coffee table and put the bottle in Haley's mouth. Pressing the home button, I see three missed calls and six missed texts. Two of the calls and four of the texts are from Dick. I shake my head at that. Dick has always been a mother bat, worrying about her baby bats. The other call and other two texts are from Damian, which isn't surprising since he comes over sometimes to get away from mother bat, Dick. I open my messages and read them.

Dick said:

-Hey, baby brother. Answer my calls once in a while will yah? I want to talk to you about something.

-Tim, It's Dick, though I'm sure you know that… You need to pick your phone up and use that brain of yours to text back. Damian won't play games with me. He says they are too 'childish'.

-Damian left me. He says he can't stand my 'childish' personality. I'm not childish!

-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmm!

Of course. Dick always does this if we don't answer our phones. Next he will start blowing it up… which isn't fun because all you hear is _ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding._ Over and over and over again. I usually turn off my phone by that point, but when I turn it back on later, my phone just goes _dingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingding…_

It's so frustrating.

Damian is a whole other story, however…

Damian said:

-Drake, Grayson won't stop trying to get me to play child games. One of them is called C _andyland._ Have you heard of it?

-I'm coming over. I can't take any more of this…

SHIT! DAMIAN IS COMING OVER?! No one knows about Haley yet! Son of a…!

I get up with Haley still in my arms and walk/run to my bedroom. I grab a pillow and smack Jason on the face with it.

"What the _hell?!"_ He yells at me.

"Damian is on his way over! Get up and shower."

"The Demon is _what_?" Jason hops out of bed and runs to the bathroom… _butt ass naked_. I turn tomato red and cover Haley's eyes, not that she can tell anyway. Jason leaves the door open while he showers. I walk to the living room and put Haley in the baby swing that I had ordered then set up. I turn the music on and it starts swinging and vibrating while the mobile starts turning. I run around and pick up mine and Jason's gear from patrol that we had left all over the place and throw away trash and wash the dishes that were starting to pile up.

By the time I finish the dishes, Jason walks out of my room, hair still wet. He, in all honesty, looks hot…

"Go take your shower. I'll watch Haley." Jason says as he scrubs his hair with the towel he had probably dried off in.

"Can you finish straitening up?" I call to him as I make my way to my bathroom.

"Yeah!" He calls back.

I hear him coo at Haley before I turn the shower on. I jump in and take only five minutes to shower. The shower feels great. I haven't been able to take one since I found Haley. Which was what…wow…only last night. It seems much longer than that. I finish drying off and walk into my room and to my dresser. I pull out boxers and jeans and put them on. I dry my hair as best I can and go to my closet and pick out a billabong t-shirt. I slip it over my head and run my hands through my hair. I recently got my hair cut so I don't currently need a brush for it.

I walk over to my bed, after putting my towel on the rack in the bathroom, and I start stripping the bed of its bedding. I put the bedding into the hamper in my closet and go to the linen closet in the hall, grab some new bedding, head back to my room, and put all of the bedding on the bed.

I noticed Jason come in at some point while I was making my bed. I had just put the blanket on and grabbed the pillows off the floor where I had tossed them and put them back on my bed in a nice manner. I even went so far as to put my other throw blanket on my bed in a fashionable manner. Haley stole my other throw blanket, but that's okay. She can have it.

I stand up fully and put my hands on my hips and nod at my handy work. I take a peek at the clock and it's only 2:30 Pm. I turn towards Jason, who was leaning against the door frame and I barely notice that he's had Haley this whole time.

Jason looks weird holding something so small, but it also looks right. Haley kind of looks like Jason. Now that I think about it…I haven't really looked at Haley and noticed the small details about her. She has soft, thin black hair, cute little, squishable, chubby cheeks that are slightly red, a rounded nose, soft pink lips, full, soft, black eyebrows, and her eyes…her eyes are something I've never seen before. They looks like the sky after a fresh spring rain has poured and the sun is shining through. They are beautiful. She will be beautiful when she grows up.

It takes me a minute to realize that I'm standing directly in front of Jason and Haley. At some point I must have stepped up to him. I look up into Jason's eyes and I speak before I can think about what comes out of my mouth.

"She looks like you." I smile, showing my teeth, and Jason just smiles back at me and kisses my temple. We end up staring into each other's eyes.

Then the moment is ruined by an impatient knock on the door.

Damian.

"Put Haley back in her swing and give her a pacifier." I tell Jason as quietly as possible and he nods and walks towards the swing while I walk to the door.

I open the door after I know Haley is in her swing and Jason is on the couch waiting for the inevitable.

"Hey, Damian. I saw your texts." I say to him and smile.

"Drake." Damian acknowledges me. "Grayson was driving me up a wall and you didn't answer my call." He raises a brow.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been a bit preoccupied…" I rub the back of my neck and look over my shoulder.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Damian asks now crossing his arms.

"There is something I need to tell you before I do." I say quickly. Damian drops his arms and looks me in the eyes.

"Are you alright? Is someone trying to harm you?" Damian asks.

"No, no. It's not that." I tell him while pinching the bridge of my nose. "While I was out last night, I ran into a certain… _problem_. I brought it home and have been taking care of it."

Damian looks more confused than before I told him. "That raises more questions than it answers, Drake."

I just open the door and pull him in. Immediately Damian's eyes widen and he stops.

"I decided not to beat around the bush and instead just rip off the Band-Aid." I say as Jason gives Damian a little wave.


End file.
